Flora Chara
by Luna-Alchemist
Summary: Hinamori is the new girl in town, all people think of her is 'cool and spicy' except her mother who is the only one that knows the 'real' her but this changes when she gains three eggs, this is Riku's story.


Prologue- Bentaki

Running the track I pushed my legs though they screamed to stop "Go Hinamori!" this school was so odd I mutter a 'whatever' and I'm suddenly cool and spicy with awesome and successful parents, it was nowhere near the truth.

Running across the line the teacher looked at me in wonder "You beat the record! Good work Hinamori"

"Whatever" walking I grabbed my bottle of water and drank wiping away my sweat sighing as coos of 'cool and spicy' echoed from the others despite the fact it was only to shake off all the attention on me.

"You could get a good sports scholarship with your record don't you care Hinamori?"

"Stop being preachy" I panicked at the embarrassment of being praised but it came out wrong again, I couldn't even look at the teacher just grabbing my bottle and drinking more to cool my hot cheeks

"Hinamori is so cool!" it was a girl in my class she had short cut brown hair and glasses, Momo Yamabuki I think, she didn't know a thing about me and proclaimed us best friends...how foolish. Walking back home I took the long way back and once no one was around leaned against a wall and sank to the floor

"This outside character takes too much" with only mum and me it was hard to keep it up for long, I trusted my mum deeply but I didn't want her to worry so much, to think she could depend on me, that I'm strong

"I'm telling you I don't have it!" sighing I put my mask back on and walked towards the noise knowing my conscience would kill me later if I even tried to ignore it

"I'd just give up I need that lock!" walking around the corner I saw him cornering a boy who was obviously hiding some type of lock "The guardians lost it now I'm having it what was that old lady doing with it anyway?" wait that lock like four hearts pointing to the centre, mum kept it on her dresser at all times...they stole it there's no mistaking that's it. I was scared but my mum treasured it so much "I said give it here!" the guy had ginger hair with streaks of black running through like a tigers, long and scruffy, his eyes a pale yellow he looked seventeen and was a good foot taller than my 5'2'' though I was only twelve kind of old to be in the fifth grade but still

"Hey your blocking the path" my inner self screamed in fright as he glared at me, he was cute-okay hot-but his look both made my heart start beating faster and blood run cold

"Hinamori!" did I know this guy? He looked like a third grader. Ginger heads eyes widened before smirking and turning around walked off

"Wait who are you?" that look was not normal, he turned around that smirk still on his face

"Bentaki...you?" I don't know why but I just burst it out

"Hinamori" then he left, turning to the kid I glared as he was bowing to me

"Thank you Hinamori!"

"You were in the way too now hand over my mothers lock" he jumped

"How can you tell and I am so sorry I didn't know it was your mothers Hinamori" grabbing the lock I began walking away

"You could see it easily and you shouldn't be stealing in the first place" when I glanced around he seemed to be in a huddle being emo but anger at him stealing the lock still coursed through me and I kept going until slamming my front door closed and being swamped in a hug

"Rikky your home!" wasn't it meant to be the other way around?

"Jeez your clingy"

"I can see right through that cool and spicy attitude" usually I'd ignore that and carry on but today took too much so I just hugged her back "That's the girl I know now have you seen my lock?" I really did not need a police investigation so I lied. Handing her the lock I twisted my foot on the floor

"Sorry it was just so pretty I wanted to wear it today" thank god the chain was still on it. Mum raised an eyebrow but didn't seem too angry

"I understand but please don't do it again it holds many memories..."

"Of dad?" that look came one of pity and awkwardness but she nodded anyway going upstairs

"Yes and some old friends" we'd moved here only a week ago but thanks to mum being an author she had the time to unpack everything, I just wish she'd tell me more about dad but for some reason that was the only major secret she ever kept from me and it was one that was beginning to eat at me inside. Everything was normal after that until dinner came, it was quiet, peaceful until mom changed the channel bored with the magnificence of bird calls

"THERE IS A GUARDIAN SPIRIT BEHIND YOU!" jumping I sweat dropped at the middle aged woman on the screen "You hide behind a facade that eats at you but believe in your guardians and you just may live"

"It's like she's talking to me" I muttered only just catching my mothers worried look "It's so fake and she's not even talking to anyone"

"I talk to the new guardian of the lock!" the lock? "Like my mother before me I am a great seer and a guardian spirit follows you but the lies around you push them back" I'd had enough of this "The guilt of long ago shall be erased and forgotten" that was it! Standing up I excused myself and went to my room only to sink onto my bed and clutch my pillow

"Hide behind a facade...a mask?" closing my hands around each other I clutched them to my chest and curled into a ball "I want to be someone else...a free and honest person who can fight for herself...someone calm and mature...someone who can be more girly from time to time and more caring for those around...someone who can help and shine" if there is a guardian spirit please let me be that type of person let people accept me as my true self. I don't know when but soon I fell asleep to wake as an alarm sounded next to me.

"Rikky!" my mum groaned down the hall as I flailed my hand only to knock it off the desk and with a crash stop it. Deciding to get up at the small rays of light peeking through my dark blue curtains I noticed they weren't as dark a blue as my hair which now ran in a wild birds nest around me to my shoulders. I was pretty pale for some reason and my eyes were an odd amber like colour, they were more like cats eyes to be honest. Strange hair and eye colour must run in the family seeing as my mum had pink hair and amber eyes but in every family photo in the families history I had never seen anyone with blue hair.

Pushing the covers back I froze mid yawn at the three things nestled on my bed before immediately jumping up and running around the room like a crazy person "I know I'm a girl but I'm not meant to lay eggs! The health book says nothing about this!"glaring suspiciously at the eggs I poked the nearest one a pink one with a strip of red roses, it was warm. Looking at the other two I noticed they were the same except one was blue with bluebells and the other green with an odd but pretty green flower, clematis florida I think "I guess I should look after them"

My name is Riku Utua Hinamori and that morning I got three eggs, three shugo chara and my life? It was never the same.


End file.
